It is well understood that rotating a ball attached by a rope to the center of rotation, around a vertical axis of rotation, creates a centrifugal force, which causes the ball to move away from the axis of rotation and travel in a circular path. The angle between the vertical axis of rotation and the connecting rope is a function of the centrifugal force acting on the ball and gravity, and is thus determined by the angular speed of rotation of the ball. The angle between the vertical axis and the rope thus increases as the speed of rotation increases. The rope, rotating around the axis of rotation, describes a rotating shape in space, in which the inscribed angle of the rope and diameter of the circular path traveled by the ball is a function of the length of the rope and the angular speed of rotation.
A need has developed for a light fixture that applies the foregoing principles to light fixtures. This invention employs these same physical phenomena, with the ball and attached rope being replaced by a flexible string or multiples strings of light sources.